Roysa Ashe
"Fire must respect you before it will work with you" Im Moment verzichtet sie auf die sonst so markanten Gesichtsbemalungen. Ob es eine reine Laune ist, oder mehr dahinter steckt ist natürlich die Frage. thumb|277x277px|left Für eine Hochländerin ist Roysa wohl von normaler Größe, was im Umkehrschluss bedeutet das sie die meisten Wiesländerfrauen um ein Stück überragt. Ihre Haut ist gebräunt und das offensichtlich nicht nur weil sie sich viel im Freien aufhält und umherreist. Ihre Statur lässt sich am ehesten wohl noch als sehnig bezeichnen. Sie ist kein Muskelpaket, ist aber ebenso wenig ein Schwächling und scheint im Gegenteil gewandt und flink auf den Beinen zu sein. Roysa besitzt ein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und klar definierter Knochenstruktur. Während die vollen Lippen meistens von einem Lächeln geziert sind, kann man vor allem aber ihren unterschiedlich eingefärbten Augen die aufmerksame Wachsamkeit ablesen. Während das linke Auge von einem so hellen Braun ist, dass es schon eher golden wirkt, ist die rechte Iris von einem hellen Grünton. Während ihrer Reisen pflegt sich Roysa mit verschiedenen Gesichtszeichnungen zu bemalen. Die Zeichnungen können dabei variieren und erkennbare Bilder zeigen, oder schlichte schmückende Symbole darstellen. Umrahmt wird das Gesicht von einer dichten Mähne rabenschwarzen Haares das sie zu dicken Dreadlocks geflochten hat. Diverser Schmuck im Haar wie Perlen, kleine Münzen oder auch einfache Bänder setzen dabei bunte Akzente. Überhaupt scheint Roysa es bunt zu mögen. In Städten kleidet sie sich meistens in kräftige Farben und funkelnden Schmuck, selbst wenn die Steine nur aus Glas oder Kieseln sind, die Bänder nicht aus Metallen sondern Leder oder geflochtenen Stoffen. Bei dem ein oder anderen könnte die Frau in ihren besten Jahren so einen zigeunerhaften Eindruck erwecken, zumal sie ohnehin kein festes Zuhause zu besitzen scheint. Immer dabei *Eine violette Kontaktperle *Eine Chocobo-Pfeife für ihren Chocobo "Kirei" *Ein silberner Flachmann in schwarzer Lederhülle *Ein Beutel mit variierender Menge Gil *Einige Kräuter, Verbände und Tränke *Ein paar zerknautschte Kippen und Streichhölzer Roysa wirkt im ersten Moment vor allem einmal offen und entspannt. Sie scheint wenig bis gar kein Problem damit zu haben mit neuen Personen Kontakte aufzubauen. Selbst wenn sie einmal nicht unbedingt wie ein Wasserfall losplaudert, scheint es wenig mit angeborener Schüchternheit zu tun zu haben, allenfalls mit einer gewissen aufmerksamen Wachsamkeit bei der der Gegenüber eingeschätzt wird. Die Hochländerin macht oft einen gut gelaunten Eindruck. Ihre lebendige Mimik ist nicht selten von einem Grinsen oder Schmunzeln geprägt, dessen Schatten sich nur zu deutlich in die Mundwinkel eingegraben haben. Nicht immer erreicht dieser Ausdruck allerdings auch die Augen die im Vergleich zu ihren Lippen die meiste Zeit ruhig die Umgebung und ihre Mitpersonen im Blick behalten. Roysa trinkt, flucht, wettet und raucht gern. Sie hat einen Hang zu trockenem bis ins zynische reichenden Humor und kann harsch sein wenn es darum geht ihre Meinung offen jemanden ins Gesicht zu sagen. Gleichermaßen allerdings ist sie auch schnell bereit jemanden zu helfen oder unterstützen. Im Kampf zeigt sie vor allem ein berechnendes, konzentriertes Kalkül das man im ersten Moment nicht recht mit dem Bild in Einklang bringen mag, dass sie im friedlichen Alltag zeigt. Selbstversorgung und Reisen *Kochen ★★★☆☆ - Roysa hat sich lange genug selber versorgen müssen. Gerade für sie als Genießerin ist es also verpflichtend gewesen, dass sie lernt schmackhaftes Essen zu kochen. *Überleben ★★★☆☆ - Jagen, Schutz finden, sich der Witterung anpassen...im Laufe ihrer Zeit hat sie gelernt sich anzupassen. *Orientierung / Navigation ★★☆☆☆ - Es reicht um zurecht zu kommen, könnte aber durchaus besser sein. Sie verirrt sich noch oft genug, selbst wenn sie eine Karte zur Hand hat, findet aber im Regelfall das Ziel. *Erste Hilfe ★★☆☆☆ - Kratzer versorgen, einen Verband anlegen, eine Wunde auswaschen: Die wichtigsten Dinge sind ihr bekannt. *Reparatur (Waffen/Rüstung) ★★☆☆☆ - Kleine Risse flicken, eine schartige Waffe schärfen oder ein kleines Ersatzteil wieder anbringen ist im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten. *Reiten ★★★☆☆ - Roysa hält sich relativ sicher im Sattel ihres Chocobo. Handwerk *Schneidern ★★☆☆☆ - Einfache Dinge kann sie sich zur Not auch selber herstellen. Ein Hemd, Bandagen, ein Kopftuch. Aber sicher nichts, dass man verkaufen könnte. *Kürschnern ★☆☆☆☆ - Einige Schuppen oder Zähne herausbrechen, ein Murmelhörnchen häuten...das gröbste kriegt sie irgendwie geschafft. Kampf *Schwert ★☆☆☆☆ - Sie weiß welches Ende sie in der Hand halten muss und welches in den Gegner gehört. *Dolch ★★☆☆☆ - Mit Dolchen stellt sie sich schon ein wenig besser an, aber es sind merklich nicht die Waffen ihrer Wahl. *Bogen ★★☆☆☆ - Es reicht aus um auf eine geringe Distanz einen Treffer zu setzen. *Magie ★★★★☆ - Definitiv ihr Steckenpferd. Roysa ist mit Magie geübt und setzt sie in Kämpfen vorrangig ein. Magie *Thaumaturgie ★★★★☆ *Hermetiker ★★☆☆☆ *Druidentum ☆☆☆☆☆ *Astrologie ☆☆☆☆☆ Diverse Möglichkeiten: *Abenteuer *Reisen *Thaumaturgie *Allgemein das Thema Magie *Alkohol und andere Genussmittel Roysmoke.jpg|Einfach auch mal abschalten können Roy1.jpg Roy2.jpg RoyAstro.jpg|Roysa beim Astrologieunterricht mit Gromagister Sheatoud Royjung.jpg|Roysa als Teenager